First Meeting
by Aaliyah-Charity
Summary: Just a cute little story I wrote about Ron's parents at 1 A.M.


First Meeting  
  
A/N: Hey! It's 1 A.M. and I decided to write a story about Ron's parents! Yay! Remember that it is late, so don't flame me for mistakes! Eek! I hope you enjoy! Oh, and was listening to 'Wicked' when writing this, so that's where the Galinda/Glinda thing comes from. .  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. J.K. Rowling's, who is awesome beyond belief.  
  
Molly was entering her third year at Hogwarts, and she was quite excited. Her father and mother were always quite busy to afford the luxuries she held at home, and her being the only child, she was quite lonely. And besides, going to Hogwarts was always fun, to have roommates and classes, and just fun. She entered the train, and went to an empty compartment on the train. She knew her friends would come and find her, and in a few minutes, they did.  
"Good afternoon, Molly," a prim girl named Galinda came in, and carefully sat a cushion on her seat and sat down properly on it, and placed her legs in place as an important woman should. She had on a pressed white skirt, white shirt, white jacket, and white hat with a hint of blue at the top. Her light blonde hair flowed to the middle of her shoulders, and her blue eyes looked at Molly with a controlled happiness.  
"Don't be so formal," followed another girl, named Glinda, who bounced in her seat. She immediately slouched in her seat, lazily sticking her limbs as far as possible, and yawned loudly. Unlike the other girl, she was wearing overalls that were slightly dirty, and a garishing shirt that flashed, 'LOOK AT ME!' Her dirty blonde hair and gray eyes accentuated her excitement as she looked at Galinda and Molly with hyperness.  
"Hello, friends," Molly smiled, "How was your summer?"  
"I went to Paris and stayed there with my family," Galinda said, yawning with a gloved hand to stop the yawn from showing rudely.  
"How boring," Glinda commented, "I went to horse camp with a bunch of muggles, and we had mud fights all the time."  
"EW! Mud? Muggles?" asked Galinda, who looked utterly horrified.  
"Got to live sometime," Glinda smiled at her, and Galinda smiled. Their friendship was in fact a very weird one.  
"Well, I'm glad you had a good summer. My parents and I only spent a small vacation in another town called Valdosta, while my father was on a business trip," Molly said, "I've been looking forward to this term for ages."  
"We're here, and we shall overcome," Galinda said, allowing her prim white skirt get crumpled, as she smiled in excitement, "I saw a cute boy on my way here. I wonder why I have never seen him before. He looked about our age."  
"Remember, Miss Galinda, the Proper? You ignore everyone who doesn't admire you," Glinda said laughing with Molly.  
"Whatever," she snapped, "I'll get to know him and we WILL get together."  
"Hello?" a boy with fiery hair came in, "my compartment was getting to rowdy, so may I join you for a few minutes to clear my mind?"  
"Oh yeah," Glinda said, "You're hot."  
"GLINDA!" shouted Galinda, "How rude. Excuse me for my outburst, but I could not control it."  
"Like you can't control your other tantrums?" Glinda asked laughing.  
The boy looked a bit frightened and sat next to Molly while Glinda and Galinda tried to grab his attention, glaring at the other when they got it instead of them. Molly didn't say a word, for he was the most handsome boy she had ever laid eyes on. Her hopes were low though, for she thought Galinda was just too lovely, and Glinda too outgoing to compare to her. He would want a girl like them, and not a normal girl with a mellow sense like herself. She looked out of the window and frowned slightly.  
"And who are you?" he asked in her direction. She whipped her head around and stared at him in disbelief. Galinda looked at her in wonderment, and silently told her to speak.  
"I....I am Molly," she stumbled, and tried to smile weakly.  
"I know you from classes. I see you all the time at lunch and all, too. I suppose I should've introduced myself before. I'm Arthur Weasely," he said and took her hand to shake it. His smile was blinding and she thought she was going to faint from happiness.  
'He KNOWS my face!' she thought in her head, in a daze as Galinda and Glinda fought for his attention. She looked at her hand, the one he had touched. He hadn't shook either of her friends' hands, and he hadn't quite smiled at them either. She fell back in her seat, and imagined fantasies of him and her getting married and living in a home of their own, having lots of children to entertain them and each other, sending the children to Hogwarts and watching them get married, and kissing him. She scolded herself. Of course that stuff could never happen. A nightmare thought of Galinda and him getting married in a huge, lavishly designed ceremony or Glinda and the boy on the beach eloping....she sighed. She didn't have the greatest confidence in herself.  
She looked at him longingly for a peek, and to her surprise he winked at her as Galinda went into detail about how the new dress in Paris should come to Hogwarts quickly, for she loved the designs. Glinda yawned loudly on purpose at her descriptions and pretended to sleep. Molly wished she could be interesting like her beloved friends. Then maybe....maybe then Arthur and her could live out her dream. Maybe....  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Review please! 


End file.
